


拼 凑

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boundariesor lack there of, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Disturbing Themes, Dom/sub Undertones, Games, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kneeling, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, Poker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Reading Aloud, Sharing a Bed, Unreliable Narrator, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有一个史蒂夫与巴基很久之前玩过的游戏。史蒂夫一直知道自己的台词，但巴基正努力将他的拼凑回去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	拼 凑

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pieced Together From Scraps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772263) by [Rosawyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/pseuds/Rosawyn). 



> 【注释1】扑克牌中的花色分别为黑桃（Spade）、红桃（Heart）、方块（Diamond）、梅花（Club）。传说：黑桃代表剑刃，红心代表爱情，方块代表钻石（财富），梅花代表战车。  
> 【注释2】Knave：诡计多端的人；扑克牌中的杰克。黑桃杰克：霍吉尔(Ogier)，或译为霍拉克，法国国王查理一世的侍从，丹麦人。梅花杰克：兰斯洛特(Lancelot)，英格兰传说中的人物，是亚瑟王圆桌骑士团中的一员。  
> 【注释3】红心King：法兰克王国加洛林王朝国王查理大帝。  
> 【注释4】Pierce（皮尔斯）：刺穿，刺破。Buck（巴克）：猛地弓背跃起，抵抗；抵制；反抗。

**推荐配乐Sting - Shape of My Heart**

 

“你可以当国王。”巴基说着，将他做的参差不齐的纸板王冠放到史蒂夫的头上——有点大了，所以从他前额上滑落下来，卡在了耳朵上。“而我要做骑士。”他挥舞着临时做的木头宝剑，得意地画了一个圈，勾起嘴角，微笑。比起当国王，史蒂夫更想成为一名骑士；他俩都知道。但他能成为一名好国王。“你会需要这把剑，这样你就可以封我为骑士了。”他递给史蒂夫自己的宝剑，剑柄在前，然后跪下。“我封汝……”他提示道，史蒂夫打断了他。

“我知道该说什么。”史蒂夫翻了下眼睛。毕竟，他才是一直大声朗读的人。他深吸了口气，开始：“你，巴基·巴恩斯，可愿将性命与效忠交付于我，你的国王？”

巴基抬头对他笑得灿烂。“我愿意，陛下。”

史蒂夫用木头剑尖点了下巴基的肩膀，严肃的表情下是努力忍着的笑容，严肃的口吻里是拼命克制的窃笑。“我在此封汝为布鲁克林巴基·巴恩斯爵士。”他又点了下巴基的另一个肩膀，然后宝剑画出一个流畅的弧，以十字架的形式倒立，剑尖落在他那两只旧鞋之间脏兮兮的人行道上。“平身，巴基爵士。”如果他再用手做点跋扈的手势就更像了，但是有些事即使是巴基也无法哄得史蒂夫做出来。

巴基起身，掸掸双膝上的泥土，史蒂夫赠与他那把剑，双手持剑的姿态就像故事书里手持闪闪发光金属宝剑的国王。糟糕的是他们没有一条漂亮的红披风给史蒂夫披上。巴基接过宝剑。

“现在你要听我的话。”史蒂夫调皮地对他笑着。“因为我是你的国王。”

“是呀，是呀。”巴基将宝剑扛在肩上，一手勾过小个子男孩的脖子。“我永远都听你的话。”

史蒂夫翻了下眼睛，因为他们俩都知道这话不是真的。

o0o

他们玩扑克牌——巴基从别人那里学会了又教给史蒂夫。

当初他俩玩的若是象棋也许会更好，因为扑克里没有骑士，只有‘杰克’——从主人那里偷盗的卑鄙杂种们。可骑士仍然是棋盘上最卑鄙鬼祟的棋子，所以也许无所谓。

玩扑克，史蒂夫的脸庞太过诚实。

巴基总是赢。

o0o

“看起来你跪着挺舒服的啊。”亚历山大·皮尔斯在昏暗的房间里说道，轻蔑的假笑给他的言语着了色。“就像你知道自己就该属于那个位置。”

资产没回应。没理由回应。

“我猜你有过大量的练习吧。”皮尔斯沉思。“毫无疑问，罗杰斯将你训练得非常好。”

听见这个名字，资产没有畏缩，但他下巴上的肌肉马上收紧了。也许，他不抬头，皮尔斯就不会注意到。

此刻，皮尔斯喘息着，而资产沉默无声，哪怕他的肺在绝望地想要空气。

“我打赌你喜欢这样，在跟他的时候。”皮尔斯咕哝着。“他们都说这样感觉不错，当你热恋着的时候——有些人甚至会渴求这样，无怨无悔。如果他没死，我大概要感谢他让我省了一半麻烦。”皮尔斯插在资产头发里的手指冷酷无情，但资产沉默无声，服从着。皮尔斯哼了声，嗓音里透出自鸣得意的扭曲笑意。“我真不应该提起他，不过你也不可能记得住这场谈话。”

资产沉默无声。资产总是记住得太多、太多。

o0o

资产发现了自己的名字：詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。就仿佛他本就不该忘记。

所以，也许有史蒂夫告诉他本该是足够的，但当时他不想听。在航母上，史蒂夫那么英勇地战斗，正是他一直希望成为的高贵骑士，之后却弃械投降。因为，一旦世界得到了拯救，余下的就只有一颗真正的王者之心，因他骑士的背叛而支离破碎。

骑士从来不是有意要背叛他的国王；他被告知他的国王死了，他还有那么多事记不起……

可，在博物馆里的是他的脸孔，在电影胶片上的是他的微笑、他的欢笑，最终让一切开始归位。原来，他真的一直都属于史蒂夫。

一旦明白，他就无法再远离。他知道自己属于哪里。

o0o

他跪下，史蒂夫说：“巴基。”因为这正是史蒂夫一直对他的称呼。

巴基希望自己能奉上些配得上史蒂夫的东西，但他仅剩的一切都支离破碎、粗糙不堪，拼凑而成。尽管明知若此，史蒂夫还是想过要他，还是拒绝过放弃。被需要、被看重感觉很棒。他的骑士在这件事上稍微自私一点，也许史蒂夫并不会介意。

“巴基，起来。”史蒂夫很困惑，还有点尴尬，巴基服从了，因为他得听史蒂夫的话。

“我属于你。”巴基说，因为这话感觉起来很重要。也许他应该说‘曾’，紧张很艰难，却感觉正确。他忘记了部分剧本。也许曾有一个邪恶的男巫施了个迷魂咒……二者惊人相似。

“你是我的朋友。”史蒂夫确认。纠正？

“你是我的国王。”这话感觉像部分剧本，是他从没忘记的那部分。

史蒂夫笑起来，安心就是他肩上的披风。“我们又要玩那个游戏了吗？”史蒂夫摇着头，笑容正在成长成希望的烽火。“从前你就很爱那个游戏。”

（在沉睡了七十载后，‘我们已经有段时间没玩那个游戏了’会显得多余。）

巴基点点头，努力想回应史蒂夫一个微笑。他的脸孔感觉困惑，无法习惯那个动作。“我得听你的话。”

史蒂夫将他拉进一个热烈的拥抱，灿烂的笑容与潮湿的眼泪一起贴着他的脖子。“天呀，巴基，你会好的。你就在这里，你回来了。一切都会好起来了。”

如果史蒂夫这样说，那一定是真的；史蒂夫总是比巴基知道得更清楚。巴基放松下来，任自己被引领。

o0o

史蒂夫做的第一件事就是喂饱他，对此巴基很感激。孤身一人时，食物总是太难寻找到，但这次的食物更好，尝起来更好。‘尝起来’这样的事会重要真的很离奇，但史蒂夫问他味道如何，所以这事一定很重要。它尝起来很美好。

史蒂夫做的第二件是就是要他去洗澡。这是他孤身一人时没做过的事，似乎是某种无关紧要的事。但史蒂夫是干净的，史蒂夫的其他东西也是干净的，所以他当然也会想要他的骑士也一样干干净净。

史蒂夫取走了他的铠甲，给了他替代的衣物，是太过柔软无法服帖在他皮肤上的织物。可，一个会抬手加害自己国王的骑士不配拥有铠甲，所以巴基不能反对。

史蒂夫还小心地不让武器接近他，眼中总是闪过某种也许是内疚的情绪。但巴基知道最好不要试图去碰任何史蒂夫没有给予的武器。也许史蒂夫也很久、很久没有未曾给予过了。

o0o

没过多久，巴基就见到了山姆，史蒂夫的另一名骑士。他一直忠诚，所以他可以自由提问，甚至与史蒂夫争执。巴基保持沉默，置身事外。

“他不会伤害我的。”史蒂夫坚称，双手在身侧移动时，指尖泄露出了愤怒。“他是我的朋友。”史蒂夫坚定不移。“他记得。”

巴基感觉那赞扬沉下去，蔓延开，自己胸膛里又暖又甜。也许的确记起得不多，但他记得该如何属于史蒂夫。

“就小心点，行吗？”山姆是担心，可山姆却不明白：史蒂夫只会跟别人小心，从来不懂跟自己小心。这就是为什么他更愿意做骑士。这也就是为什么他必须得成为国王。

o0o

他们又玩纸牌了，因为熟悉的事物会有帮助。巴基研究着那些纸牌，试图决定自己是梅花杰克还是黑桃杰克。他不配成为一颗钻石（方块），亦不够温暖或柔软到成为一颗（红）心。

史蒂夫是四位国王的总和：致命、庄重、珍贵，且美丽。

但最糟糕是，他是红心之王，宝剑快乐地捅进他自己的脑袋里。

如果巴基是一名更优秀的骑士，他就能保护他了，哪怕只是避开这个结果。不过，巴基正在变好；史蒂夫和山姆都是认可的，虽然史蒂夫更确定。

o0o

“他很坏。”一天傍晚巴基说。他们正一起躺在史蒂夫床上——他俩共享的床在他们睡觉时会保护他俩的安全——读着一本他们的时代之后才出版的书，是关于一个带着一道伤疤、被虐待的孤儿发现自己身世之谜，改变他所信仰的一切的故事。史蒂夫在朗读，因为史蒂夫总是朗读的那个人。

“谁坏？”史蒂夫的嗓音很轻，合上书，用手指标记出他们读到的位置。

另一个男人，那个试图侵占史蒂夫位置的人。“皮尔斯。”它也是一个单词，暴力的单词，尽管缺少了暴力该有的粗糙感。它光滑而敏捷，是做工精良的武器的姿态——冰冷，就如刺入血肉的针头。所以并不像史蒂夫常常喊巴基的那个词——‘巴克’也很暴力，但却是狂野与叛逆，茹莽与本能。它是阳光、尘埃与汗水。巴基很高兴这个对比；他与皮尔斯的共同之处越少，越好。

“对，他是坏。”史蒂夫叹了口气表示同意，暂时将书放到一边，手臂搂紧巴基的肩膀——史蒂夫从未畏缩于冰冷、死寂的那边。“但他却骗了很多人很长时间。”

很多人受骗，也许，但巴基从没。资产一直都知道皮尔斯很坏，哪怕是在他连自己名字都不知道的时候。但他却忘了自己侍奉的人，忘了他需要成为的人。“我爱过你。”这些话自动跑出来，就像一场忏悔。也许他应该说：‘爱着’——紧张很艰难，但感觉错误。

最迅速的一瞬间，史蒂夫坚不可摧的狂暴自信犹如一面盾牌在他诧异的困惑之前升起——史蒂夫怎么能不知道？只除了……巴基给过他许多质疑的理由。“我一直爱着你，巴克。”史蒂夫说着，镇定自若，如一栋石头城堡，“并将永远爱你。任何事都不能够改变这一点。”

巴基放松地贴在史蒂夫身边，安了心。从那列火车上坠落后，有些东西因巴基而改变，有时是在失去手臂与战败之间，但史蒂夫一直都比巴基更美好。他歪头在史蒂夫的嘴角印下一个温柔的吻。从前他一定亲吻过史蒂夫一百次——那是人们热恋时都会做的事。感觉起来并不像初吻，而是一个新的初吻。

“好吧。”史蒂夫说着呼出口气。他没有生气呢；巴基并没做错任何事。“好吧。”

o0o

山姆第一次看见巴基吻史蒂夫时——他们正在厨房里，在做早餐，巴基用金属手臂搂住史蒂夫的腰，嘴唇印在史蒂夫的下巴上，鼻子蹭了一下，因为史蒂夫的香气令人平静——他表现得就好像巴基做了什么错事。或者是史蒂夫做了错事。真的说不清楚。

“你知道，”山姆开口，不赞同如冰霜一样裹着他的言语，“就一个主要武器是一面盾牌的人来说，你根本分不清‘界限’这个概念。”

巴基躲开他们，坐到一张木椅上，捧起面前桌上的咖啡，就好像它颤动的香气可以阻挡危险。

“听着，我没看出有什么危害。”史蒂夫的嗓音刻意降低了，但如果仔细听，巴基还是能听见了。“我没……我没强逼他任何事，山姆。让他随心所欲会有什么伤害？”

伤害？对谁？巴基皱起眉，假装是因为咖啡太烫了。

山姆抱起双臂，腰靠着厨台。“而你想要什么，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫的脸撕扯在冷酷的瞪视与无助的瞠目结舌之间。“我只想帮他；这就是我唯一想要的。叫他滚开，真的对他会更好吗？”史蒂夫的眼睛内疚地偷偷转向巴基，但巴基只是假装自己真的听不见他们的谈话。

山姆举起双手摇着头。“我不知道，伙计。”他叹息道，肩膀挫败地塌下去。“就发生在他身上的事来说，我真的不认为有人是专家。”然后山姆说了他能说出最难听的话，即使他是在说服史蒂夫：“我更担心的是你，罗杰斯。”

巴基控制不住露出笑容，却将它藏在了马克杯后。

依旧，他无法责难山姆试图保护史蒂夫。毕竟，这正是他们的职责所在。

o0o

山姆，巴基决定，是钻石（方块）杰克：坚硬、耀眼，且擅长切割。

o0o

他们又独处了，所以巴基问：“我做错了什么吗？我是说，自从……我是说最近？”

“没，巴克。”史蒂夫拉过他，他的胸膛是一道温暖坚实的墙。“你很好。”

巴基的心因这赞许唱起了歌，但他必须要确定。“你会告诉我，如果我……如果我伤害了你，对吗？”

史蒂夫的微笑温柔而充满爱意。他摇摇头。“你不会伤害我的，巴克。”

巴基不想看见史蒂夫眼中虚张声势的闪光。但巴基一直更擅长扑克。

只有他们俩的时候，事情更简单，但也许山姆需要多来几次。为了史蒂夫好。巴基只要记住别去吻史蒂夫，除非他俩独处。

这肯定是他忘记的某部分剧本，但他会马上记住的。

o0o

也许花了些时间，但巴基已经拼凑起了足够多的剧本碎片，可以上演一场像样的表演了。

 

The End


End file.
